The Superhero Association of the World
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: The Impossibles have to prove themselves worthy of joining a superhero organization
1. Hero Meeting

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got the idea for this one from an episode of the Powerpuff Girls called "Members Only." Anyway, as always, the Impossibles belong to Hanna-Barbera. Anyone else you encounter is my own original character.

* * *

_

Our story opens with the singing Impossibles playing a concert at the Kent Clarke Theater in Central City. The audience was filled with screaming teenage girls. Since the Imposibles were there for one night only, tickets had sold out rather quickly.

"Those Impossibles really pack 'em in, don't they?" the man at the ticket booth said.

"You said it," another man said. "The cash register can barely hold all the dough from ticket sales!"

"I'll give you a hand with the cash," a man wearing a black and white striped shirt, black pants, and black mask said, holding a gun to the two men in the ticket booth. "Gimme all the cash!"

"Yes sir!" the men said, and they began filling up a bag with the money. Once it was full, the robber ran off, laughing. Immediately, the two men sounded the alarm. The Impossibles had just finished with their set when the alarm began ringing.

"Hey, man, dig that!" Fluey shouted. "Siren city!"

"Looks like we're needed," Coiley said.

In a flash and swirl of psychedelic colors, the singing Impossibles changed to the superhero Impossibles, ready for action.

"Rally ho!" they shouted, and dashed after the thief in the Impossi-Mobile.

Of course, the thief heard that all too familiar battle cry, and groaned.

"Oh geez-o-Pete!" he shouted. "Them darn Impossibles!"

"Better surrender, you thief!" Coiley shouted. "You don't stand a chance against us!"

"Oh yeah?" the thief shouted, pulling out a gun. "Take this!"

"Rally ho!" Multi shouted, as the crook began firing. Multi duplicated and allowed his copies to take the bullets, until the gun ran out of them completely.

"Aw crud," he groaned.

"Rally ho!" Coiley shouted, stretching his arm out and grabbing the loot.

"Rally ho-ho!" Fluey shouted, converting into a small tidal wave and washing the villain into the wall.

"I'm outta here!" the thief yelled, coming to his senses quickly, and making a break for it. Multi turned to his pet puppy, Skittles.

"Sic him, girl!" he shouted.

Skittles barked three times, back flipped, and changed into her super identity, Impossi-Pup (the world's _cewt_est superhero). She revved up, and charged, taking off as a streak of lightning. She quickly caught up with the crook. The crook didn't even notice, until he felt something bite down on his rear end, and _hard_!

"EEEYOOOWWW!" he yelled, skidding to a halt.

"Good girl, Impossi-Pup!" Multi shouted as the boys drove up to the scene in the Impossi-Mobile.

"That's our little crime biter!" Fluey said with a laugh.

"Darn mutt," the crook grumbled, as the Impossibles escorted him to the police station.

The boys then went back to their hotel to veg for awhile. It had been a long night. What with playing a sold out concert, stopping an attempted robbery, they were exhausted. Fluey immediately flopped down on the bed in his room, and turned on the TV.

"This is the Cable Broadcasting News Channel," an off screen voice said. "Stay tuned for a very special _News Around the World_ report."

"Snore," Fluey groaned, and was about to change the channel, but decided to leave it on just to see what this was all about.

"This is Hink Bruntley for _News Around the World,_" an anchorman said. "We're reporting live from Mount Stiffnek, the world's tallest mountain reporting the annual meeting of the Superhero Association of the World. We'll be back with full coverage after these important messages from our sponsors."

Immediately, Fluey jumped up, and raced out of the room. He banged on the door of the room next to his.

"Coiley!" he shouted. "Get Multi and get into my room!"

"What's the matter?" Coiley asked, opening the door. Multi heard the commotion as well, and he and Skittles came out of their room to investigate.

"Nothing's the matter!" Fluey shouted, excitedly. "CBNC is showing coverage of the annual Superhero Association of the World meeting right this second!"

That was all it took. Immediately, Fluey ran back to his room, and Coiley, Multi, and Skittles followed. They weren't going to miss this for anything! Since acquiring super powers from a high school chemistry class experiment gone awry, the boys begun idolizing superheroes. They knew, once a year, the Superhero Association of the World (SHAW for short) met on Mount Stiffnek.

"This is Hink Bruntley, live at Mount Stiffnek," Hink Bruntley said once the commercial break was over. "Reporting on the annual meeting of the Superhero Association of the World. As you can see, the members of the association are arriving. First on the list of attendees, the amazing arachnid, Spider Monkey."

An image of Spider Monkey appeared on the screen. He was standing against a black background with a red spiderweb on it. He had black hair, and wore a red bodysuit that featured a black spiderweb on a yellow background on his chest, black gloves, black boots, a red mask, and a black belt with a red hexagon shaped buckle. He stood with one hand on his hip, and the other holding a red and black gun, able to shoot spiderwebs.

"Next up," Hink went on, "that mechanical marvel, the human Swiss Army knife, Techno Geek."

Techno Geek's image appeared on the TV screen then, posed against a black background with a blue maze-like pattern on it. He had brown hair, and sported a turquoise jumpsuit and boots, and a pair of safety goggles. He wore a hexagon shaped computer on his chest which was attached to a jet pack backpack. He also sported a utility belt, containing all sorts of gadgets, and a wristwatch that acted as a super computer.

"Thirdly, visitor from another planet, the glamor gal of good," Hink said, "the vixen of victory, Stardust!"

Stardust, posing against a dark pink, sparkly background, had long blond hair, and wore a hot pink jumpsuit with a holographic pink and silver triangle on her chest, hot pink high-heeled ankle boots, a hot pink headband with a holographic silver and pink triangle in the center, a holographic pink belt with a holographic silver triangle shaped buckle, holographic pink shin-guards, and hot pink arm bands that were attached to a hot pink cape with holographic pink and silver lining. She carried a hot pink wand with a diamond in the center. She was posed with her arms stretched up above her head, as if she were about ready to take off (which showed off her cape's lining nicely).

"Moving along, comes the siren of stealth," Hink continued. "The crime busting queen, the Purple Pussycat."

The Purple Pussycat appeared on the TV screen, posed against a smoky purple and black background. She had brown hair in a ponytail, and wore a purple body suit, purple gloves, purple mask, and purple cat ears. She also had a dark purple belt with a buckle shaped like a cat head, a short, dark purple cape, and dark purple calf-length go-go boots.

"Next up, the strongest man in the world," Hink said. "None other than Captain Muscle!"

Captain Muscle was a huge man with a large blond pompadour. He wore a white body suit, with a green oval on his chest with a white silhouette of a flexed bicep, green gloves, green boots, a green belt, and a green cape. He was posed against a black background with a green starburst on it.

"Our next hero is known for combing out the dastardly denizens of the deep," Hink continued. "Able to control the tides, none other than Mer Man!"

Mer Man was posed against a background that looked like an ocean wave. His costume was similar to that of Aquaman, only it was blue and gold, and there were fins on the boots and the gloves, and he had a hood on his costume that had fins where his ears would have been. He also wore scuba goggles.

"Next up," Hink said. "That super buzzed superheroine, Honeybee."

Honeybee's image appeared on the screen then. She was posed against honeycomb pattern background. She had honey blond hair in a ponytail, wore a yellow and black striped leotard with yellow sleeves, black tights, yellow calf-length go-go boots, and yellow wristbands. She also had iridescent wings on her back.

"Arriving now is the fastest super hero in the world," Hink said. "None other than Speed Demon!"

Speed Demon shot into a pose, as if he were still running. He wore a silver bodysuit with a gold lightning bolt on the chest, and gold wings on his boots. His hair was black with a gold lightning bolt in it (sort of like the character Freakazoid).

"And last, but certainly not least," Hink finished up, "the all around all American, the most patriotic patron in the world, the leader, and founder of the Superhero Association of the World, none other than . . . . . Old! Glory!"

Old Glory posed in front of a large American flag, waving in the breeze. His costume was a white body suit, a red belt with a blue star shaped buckle, blue boots with white stars on them, a red and white striped cape, and a blue hood covered with white stars.

"Greetings, my fellow Americans!" he shouted. "Thank you all for coming to record this auspicious occasion for posterity. Now it is time to get the meeting underway!"

And with that, Old Glory closed the door to the meeting hall.

"And there you have it," Hink said. "This is Hink Bruntley reporting live from Mount Stiffnek, for CCBC's live coverage of the annual Superhero Association of the World Meeting. Thank you, and goodnight."

"This portion of CCBC was brought to you by Turtle Wax," an off screen voice said as an image of a bottle of Turtle Wax appeared on the screen. With that, Fluey turned off the TV.

"Well, it's the same as it was last year," he said. "I'm dying to know what goes on in there."

"They probably talk about world crises and compare crime busting techniques," Multi said.

"Wouldn't it be great if we were invited to one of those meetings?" Coiley asked. "Us with the biggest superheroes of all times?"

"Yeah, man!" Fluey shouted.

"Maybe someday we'll be good enough to be invited to one of those meetings," Multi said.

"What do you mean someday?" Fluey asked. "We're good enough heroes to attend any superhero meeting."

"You know, Fluey, you're right," Coiley said. "I say we go to Mount Stiffnek right now and join the ranks."

"Right!" Multi and Fluey shouted, and the boys, along with Skittles, raced out to the Impossi-Mobile, converted it to Impossi-Jet (and converted themselves into their super alter egos in the process), and blasted off for Mount Stiffnek.

"Rally ho!" they cried out.


	2. The Tests

The Impossibles reached Mount Stiffnek in record time. They parked the jet at the foot of the mountain, and stared up at it.

"Now I know why they call it Mount Stiffnek," Fluey commented. "I'm getting a stiff neck just looking at it!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Coiley asked. "Let's get to it!"

Multi started up the Impossi-Jet again, and flew to the top of the mountain. Once the boys parked, they climbed out of their car, and walked into the building. At that moment, Old Glory was just finishing up with roll call.

"Now then, first on the agenda . . . . ." he started, when the doors suddenly opened, and the Impossibles walked in.

"Hi," Coiley said. "Is this the Superhero Association of the World headquarters?"

"Uhhh . . . . ." Old Glory said. "Yes it is . . . . . ."

"Brother, who are _these_ jokers?" Mer Man asked.

"Look at the short one," Spider Monkey said with a smirk. "He kinda looks like a bowling ball."

"The redhead looks like an old English sheepdog with _that_ haircut," Techno Geek said.

"Oh, look at the little doggie in the super suit!" Stardust shouted. "Isn't that the cutest thing you ever did see?"

"We're the Impossibles," Coiley said. "Coil Man!"

"Fluid Man!" Fluey shouted.

"Multi Man!" Multi shouted. Then he picked up Impossi-Pup and held her up so the others could see her. "And this is our mascot, Impossi-Pup."

"And we want to join the association," Coiley said.

"Impossibles?" Old Glory repeated. "And you want to join our association, do you?"

The other members of the association began snickering just then. The Impossibles just stood there and looked at each other.

"Did we say something funny?" Fluey asked.

"Aren't they cute?" the Purple Pussycat asked. "How old are you boys?"

"We're sixteen," Coiley said.

"Sixteen," Old Glory repeated. "Hmmmm . . . . ."

"Teenagers, hoo boy . . . ." Spider Monkey chuckled. "Fan boys if I ever saw 'em."

"Yes, boys, see, you can't join the Superhero Association of the World unless you have super powers," Old Glory said.

"But we _do_ have super powers," Coiley said. "Watch this. Rally ho!"

Coiley then sprang upward toward the ceiling, demonstrating his powers.

"Rally ho!" Multi shouted, duplicating to show off his powers.

"Rally ho-ho!" Fluey called out, converting to liquid just then. Impossi-Pup barked and circled the room at lightning speed.

"Hmm . . . . ." Old Glory said again. "Well, boys, it seems you do have super powers all right."

"Right on, man," Fluey said. "So can we join or what?"

"Well, now, gentlemen," Old Glory said. "As you know, _every_ superhero wants to join _our_ association, but we can only accept the best of the best, you see. And the entrance exam is a bit . . . . mmmm, _challenging_."

"We're ready for anything!" Coiley shouted, enthusiastically.

"Yeah, man, we'll take whatever challenge you throw at us!" Fluey shouted.

"Let's do it!" Multi shouted.

"They're spirited," Speed Demon commented. "I'll give 'em credit for that."

"Well, what do you say, ladies and gentlemen?" Old Glory asked. "Should we let these boys face the test?"

"Yeah, why not?" Captain Muscle said.

"This oughta be a riot," Spider Monkey commented.

"Very well, then," Old Glory said. "Our first test will be a test of strength. Now, which of you thinks they can out match Captain Muscle?"

"I'll take the challenge!" Coiley shouted.

"Very well, then," Old Glory said, pushing a button. The seats were pushed back, and plexiglass walls rose from the floor, blocking Captain Muscle and Coiley from the rest of the superheroes.

"What's this for?" Fluey asked.

"Safety issues," Stardust said, reaching over to pet Impossi-Pup. "Just in case something heavy should go flying."

"Best of luck to you, Captain Muscle," Coiley said.

"Same to you, shorty," Captain Muscle said, flexing a bicep. "You'll need it. I can lift anything without even messing up my hair."

"All right, heroes," Old Glory said. "Get ready, get set . . . . get lifting!"

A door opened up in the ceiling, and a two hundred pound barbell fell from it. Captain Muscle caught it before it hit the ground, and held it up with only one finger. Then, a two ton steal safe fell from the compartment in the ceiling, right on top of Coiley. The members of the association thought it had crushed him, until they heard Coiley grunting, and he sprang upward, holding the safe in his hands. An elephant was dropped from the ceiling then, and Captain Muscle caught it, holding it up with one hand. The next thing dropped was a blue whale, and, like the safe, it seemingly squashed Coiley. But Coiley, straining a bit, managed to lift the giant sea mammal up using the power in his springs.

"What the . . . . ." Captain Muscle said, completely dumbfounded. He couldn't believe this short, fat teenager was out-lifting him. Finally, he flew outside of the building, and dug through the mountain. Then he began pushing on the inside until he managed to lift the top of the mountain, complete with the SHAW headquarters building clean off the mountain.

"Tah-dah!" he shouted. "How's my hair?"

Suddenly, Captain Muscle heard groaning coming from underneath him, and he felt himself being slowly lifted into the air. He looked down, and he saw Coiley standing underneath him, his feet in the teenage superhero's hands. Coiley managed to spring upward at least a hundred feet.

"Stars and stripes . . . . ." Old Glory said, completely amazed.

Captain Muscle suddenly lost his grip on the section of the mountain he tore off and it crash landed right on his back. Coiley sprang away in the nick of time. Fluey and Multi were cheering for their team mate. Captain Muscle trudged back into the building.

"Oooh, my aching back!" he groaned. "And my hair is ruined!"

"He really got you good, didn't he?" Honeybee giggled.

"Yeah, you lost by a hair," Stardust laughed.

"That's what I call a spring break," the Purple Pussycat teased.

"All right, all right," Old Glory said. "Next up, a test of speed."

"Sounds like a job for Impossi-Pup," Fluey said, scratching the super puppy behind the ears.

"No, no, no," Old Glory said. "One of you boys has to perform the test. No fair using a mascot, you know."

"Okay, then," Fluey said. "I'll take on the challenge."

"Very well, then," Old Glory said. "You versus Speed Demon, one lap around the country."

In a flash, Speed Demon suddenly appeared at the starting line. He and Fluey took their marks.

"On your mark!" Old Glory shouted. "Get set! GO!"

Speed Demon took off like a shot, creating a bit of a breeze as he went.

"Rally ho-ho, and away I go-go!" Fluey shouted, converting to his liquid form and blasting off after Speed Demon.

"I hope your friend knows what he's doing," Honeybee said.

"He does," Multi said. "People don't realize how much pressure can be built up in water."

While this was going on, Speed Demon was enjoying the lead he had. He figured, since he was the fastest person in the world, Fluey would never be able to catch up to him. Or so he thought. He turned to look to see how far Fluey was behind him, and was shocked to discover he was neck and neck with him!

"What the . . . ." he started.

"Never underestimate the powers of water pressure," Fluey said, flying along side the running Speed Demon.

"But . . . . how . . . . ." Speed Demon stammered.

"Haven't you ever seen how fast and how hard water comes out of a fire hose?" Fluey asked. "See ya back at Mount Stiffnek!"

And with that being said, Fluey shot forward. Speed Demon gave it everything he could.

Back at SHAW HQ, Old Glory was checking his watch.

"It takes Speed Demon to circle the town in exactly six point twenty-five seconds," he said. "So he should be here in five, four, three . . . . ."

Suddenly, the doors flung open, and Fluey streamed into the main room of SHAW HQ and converted back to solid. Coiley and Multi began cheering as Speed Demon came in two seconds later, completely wiped out. Stardust, the Purple Pussycat, and Honeybee were trying, unsuccessfully, not to laugh.

"Hmm . . . . impressive, boys, very impressive," Old Glory said. "But the final test won't be as easy as the other two."

Old Glory pushed another button, and the room suddenly changed to what appeared to be an outer space setting of sorts.

"What's this?" Multi asked, as the plexiglass barriers were raised, blocking him off from the others for the moment.

"The final test," Old Glory said. "This is a virtual reality simulated world disaster."

"I'm ready for anything!" Multi shouted.

"Very good, very good," Old Glory said. "Then let the test begin!"

The lights went out suddenly, and then, they came back on, revealing a flaming asteroid shower.

"Rally ho!" Multi shouted, duplicating himself. This allowed him to catch several of the hurtling asteroids. He used a few more to punch the asteroids into smaller pieces until they were too small to do any real damage. Then came the big one. Multi propelled himself toward it, using as many duplicates as he possibly could, and crashed dead center into the virtual asteroid, smashing it to smithereens. Once the big asteroid was destroyed, the simulation ended, though Multi was a bit singed.

"Boy, those virtual reality simulations sure are realistic!" he shouted.

Coiley and Fluey began cheering loudly for their teammate, while Old Glory just looked on, stunned.

"That's what I call keeping cool under pressure," Honeybee commented.

"All right, all right, all right," Old Glory said. "You boys have passed the entrance exam with flying colors."

"All right!" Coiley shouted.

"We did it!" Multi shouted.

"Yeah, man!" Fluey cheered. Impossi-Pup barked happily and began wagging her tail.

"Well, group, what do you say to that?" Old Glory said. The other heroes just sat there.

"You have _got_ to be kidding," Mer Man said. "What kind of powers are _those_?!"

"Those have got to be the _lame_st super powers I've ever seen in my entire life," Spider Monkey commented.

"Besides which, sixteen year olds aren't very reliable," Techno Geek said. "The only things they ever think about are cars and girls."

"Yeah, we don't need any twerpy kids cramping our style," Captain Muscle said.

"Well, they passed the tests, didn't they?" Honeybee asked.

"That's right," Stardust replied. "They proved themselves worthy!"

"And they _are_ superheroes, after all," the Purple Pussycat commented.

"Very well, then," Old Glory said. "I suggest we put it to a vote. All in favor of the Impossibles joining the Superhero Association of the World, say aye!"

"Aye!" Stardust, Honeybee, and the Purple Pussycat shouted.

"All opposed, say nay," Old Glory said.

"Nay!" Spider Monkey, Techno Geek, Mer Man, Speed Demon, and Captain Muscle shouted.

"Well, there you have it, majority rules," Old Glory said. "Membership denied. You're just too young to join. Thank you for dropping by. Come back in a few years once you turn twenty-one. _Maybe _we'll let you in then."

"But we passed all the tests!" Fluey protested.

"I'm sorry, children, but you're just not good enough heroes for us," Old Glory said.

"But . . . . ." Coiley started.

"Bye-bye, kiddies," Old Glory interrupted, pushing a button labeled "Eject." A tile in the floor sprang upward, and the Impossibles were ejected out of the SHAW HQ.

"Whooooaaaaa!" they shouted as they were flung into the Impossi-Jet. Multi landed first, Fluey landed on top of him, Coiley landed on top of Fluey, and Impossi-Pup landed on top of Coiley.

"Can you be_lieve_ them?!" Fluey shouted. "Not letting us join up because we're too young?! We passed all the tests! We've proven ourselves! I've got a good mind to go back in there and . . . . ."

"Save it, Fluey," Coiley said. "There's nothing we can do. It was a four against three vote. Let's head home."

"Yeah, who cares about joining some superhero organization, anyway?" Multi asked.

Dejected, Coiley started the Impossi-Jet, and the boys headed back to Megatropolis.


	3. End of an Organization

When the boys returned to the Secret Security Headquarters building, Big D's secretary, Phyllis, noticed the boys looking a bit dejected.

"Hey, guys, what's wrong?" she asked.

"We just got membership denied from the Superhero Association of the World," Multi said. "All because we're sixteen."

"What?" Phyllis asked.

"Yeah, they put us through some tests, which we passed, and they said we were too young to join," Coiley said. "They also claimed our powers were the lamest they'd ever seen."

"Why, those elitist snobs!" Phyllis shouted. "You guys are just as good as they are! Even better heroes!"

"You're just saying that because you're our friend," Fluey said.

"I'm sure they were just bitter because you beat them out when it came to those tests."

"Everyone knows the Superhero Association of the World are the greatest heroes ever," Multi said. "They've put some of the world's biggest criminals in jail."

"Hmmm," Phyllis said, thoughtfully. "Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I know three teenage superheroes from Megatropolis who have tangled with some big criminals. Believe me, guys, if the Superhero Association of the World doesn't want the three of you, then it's their tough luck."

"Thanks, Phyllis," Coiley said. "But it still would've been nice to be part of a real superhero organization, like the Justice League of America."

"I'll let you fellas in on a little secret," Phyllis said. "Old Glory couldn't even get into the Justice League, which made him, he decided to star SHAW in order to show them up."

"You're kidding," Fluey said.

"Nope, it's the truth," Phyllis said. "Old Glory thinks he's better than everyone else."

"I believe that," Multi replied.

"Phyllis, send the Impossibles in right away," Big D said, suddenly over the intercom. "There's an emergency."

"You heard the man," Phyllis said. "Better get in there."

The Impossibles then went into Big D's office. Phyllis followed to see what was going on. Impossi-Pup immediately jumped onto the chief's desk and saluted, showing the chief that she was ready for action.

"What seems to be the trouble, chief?" Coiley asked.

"I just received a report that the Superhero Association of the World is being attacked by a giant robot," Big D said. "Take a look."

The boys looked at Big D's "Impossible Scope" and saw that a giant robot monster was stomping around Mount Stiffnek, beating the tar out of Old Glory, Spider Monkey, Techno Geek, Captain Muscle, Mer Man, and Speed Demon. Stardust, Honeybee, and the Purple Pussycat were nowhere in sight.

"So . . . . what do you want _us_ to do about it, chief?" Fluey asked. "Can't they handle it? I mean, we're not good enough heroes for them. They said so themselves."

"I beg to differ," Big D said. "I received the distress call from three members of the Superhero Association. Stardust, Honeybee, and the Purple Pussycat. They requested you three specifically."

"They did?" Coiley asked, like he couldn't believe it.

"You wouldn't kid about that, would you, chief?" Fluey asked.

"Young man, I never kid," Big D said. "You three aren't my top agents for nothing, you know."

"Big D's right, fellas," Phyllis said. "Now get out there and show those SHAW snobs what the Impossibles are made of!"

"Right!" the boys shouted, and ran out to the Impossi-Jet in order to return to Mount Stiffnek.

"Rally ho!" they cried out.

Back at Mount Stiffnek, Stardust, Honeybee, and the Purple Pussycat sure had their hands full. Unlike the men of SHAW, they were using their talents and moving away fast enough not to get clobbered. Old Glory and the others had already been knocked senseless by the mechanical beast, and he was trying to do the same to the three girls, but having difficulty.

"We need back up!" the Purple Pussycat shouted.

"I hope my message reached the Impossibles!" Stardust shouted.

"Yeah, we could really use them right now!" Honeybee exclaimed.

Suddenly, a streak of lightning flew onto the scene, and slammed into the robot's chest, knocking it off it's feet.

"What was that?" the Purple Pussycat asked.

"I think it was Speed Demon," Honeybee said.

"It couldn't have been," Stardust said. "He's knocked out with the rest of them."

"Rally ho!" the three superheroines heard in the distance. They turned to look, and saw the Impossi-Jet flying in.

"It's them!" Honeybee shouted. "Go get him, guys!"

Coiley then stopped the Impossi-Jet and put it on hover mode for the time being. Then the trio began to assess the situation.

"What do you think, fellas?" Coiley asked.

"How about the old one-two-three routine?" Multi suggested.

"Good thinking, Multi!" Fluey shouted, and he went into a full liquid conversion, turning himself into a huge tidal wave. He blasted for the robot and gave him a thorough soaking.

"One!" he shouted once he washed over the robot. Immediately, he rusted.

"Two!" Coiley shouted, flying toward the robot, feet first. He slammed into the robot's chest, and used his spring to push him down to the ground.

"Timber!" Fluey called out as the robot fell. Once it hit the ground, some of it's parts started coming loose.

"Three!" Multi shouted, duplicating himself, in order to gather up what was left of the robot monster. Then, he and his copies threw the robot into the air. Multi duplicated once more, using his copies to take the form of a large baseball bat (similar to when he had matched wits with the Spinner's giant fly), and whacked the metal monster, sending it flying into orbit, never to be seen again.

"Outta site, man!" Fluey shouted. "A home run!"

"We knew you guys could do it!" Stardust shouted.

"What just happened?" Spider Monkey asked, as he and the others just stared. They had come to their senses awhile back, and saw the Impossibles clobber that robot.

"Looks like you were wrong about the Impossibles, Old Glory," Stardust said.

"I'm _never_ wrong," Old Glory said. "Don't you realize this was . . . . uhhh . . . . a test! Yes, that's right, a test! A test of . . . . errrmmm . . . . ahhhh . . . . . teamwork! And you passed, boys, you passed! I now proudly induct you into the Superhero Association of the World, Junior Class!"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Coiley said.

"We wouldn't join your organization if it were the last superhero association on this planet," Multi said.

"Yeah, who wants to join up with a Justice League reject?" Fluey said.

"Justice League reject?" Techno Geek repeated, and he turned to Old Glory, as did the others.

"You said Superman and Batman and all of them formed the Justice League to show you up after you wouldn't let them in SHAW!" Captain Muscle shouted.

"Wait, wait, I can explain everything!" Old Glory shouted.

But he didn't need to bother. All of the members of SHAW just glared at Old Glory and left. Old Glory just stood there, speechless, at least for a moment or so.

"Oh well," he said. "Plenty of other superheroes out there. I'll show those caped clowns at the Justice League!"

And with that, Old Glory took to the air and flew off. The Impossibles just looked at each other and laughed.

"Brother, is he a piece of work, or what?" Fluey asked.

"I'd give it an or what," Multi commented. "Come on, fellas, let's head back home."

And with that, the Impossibles climbed into the Impossi-Jet, and took off, heading for Megatropolis.

"Rally ho!"

The End


End file.
